This Doesn't Mean We're Over
by amandakingluvsscarecrow
Summary: Lee's Faith and Love for Amanda is tested, when her frustrations and tad bit of jealousy get's in the way of her judgement.


This Doesn't Mean We're Over  
  
Written by: Dawn Otstot (AmandaKStetson1 - amandaking_luvs_scarecrow)  
  
Date Written: 11/22/01  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Description: Lee's Faith and Love for Amanda is tested, when her frustrations and tad bit of jealousy get's in the way of her judgement. (Time Frame is Mid to Late 3rd Season, and is slightly off canon. A bit of a 'What If..' type story in a attempt to explain Amanda's Heart Shape Necklace.)  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
To Breezy and Rosah for being My Beta's, putting up with my possesed keyboard and Danielle (IFFGirl) for particepating in this different form of Fan Fiction I write, which I call 'Live Interactive Scenario/Story writing'. What this means is I take a Scenario or Idea given by one or more in a live chat situation, I.E. AIM, ICQ, or Yahoo IM, and I write a Fan Fiction or Story then and there for the person or group members to read.  
  
  
  
** General Disclaimer ** Scarecrow and Mrs. King and anything there by associated with SMK in this FF, the rights are owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment and Shoot the Moon Enterprises Ltd. ..  
  
  
  
Amanda knew she had screwed up big time. The fight she had with Lee was most definitely the worst they have ever had and she knew there was 'No way' she was getting to sleep anytime soon. She knew what she was doing when she picked the fight in the first place.  
  
'Well, it wasn't a fight she was really intending', she thought, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to like it one bit. And boy was she right. Lee went from a soft, casual 'adorable' look, to a 'you didn't just say that' expression faster then Amanda ever thought possible.  
  
Out of pure anger with herself as she thought back, Amanda grabbed her pillow and threw it across her room as hard as she could. 'How could you be so stupid Amanda...Things were going perfectly and you had to open your big mouth.' By now Amanda was pacing her room like a caged tiger ready to strike anything that dared enter her domain.  
  
'For gosh sakes, you know Lee, you trust him. Why on earth do you even think of asking him or questioning his faith?'  
  
  
  
She made herself stop her venting ASAP when she started to notice her thoughts were no longer with in her head, but becoming actual sound waves permeating the room. Her steps were getting louder almost like a death march and she knew if she didn't quit now her mother would most definitely be in her room full of questions she was not near ready to answer.  
  
'Well Amanda, you might want to start packing your things and pray you can get your old desk back in the Bull Pin, cause that man isn't going to want anything to do with you tomorrow'. "Ouch.... what on earth?" Realizing she said that, yet again, out loud she quickly covered her mouth and looked down to see what had just sent so much pain through her foot in that instant.  
  
First Amanda slowly sat down on her floor and propped herself up against her bed. She then pulled her right foot with both hands across her lap in order to inspect it and make sure things were satisfactory.  
  
'Good...nothing worth a doctor's visit. Like I would go anyway, but still', trying everyway possible to get her mind off Lee.  
  
Once she completed her inspection, she walked over to the lamp just to the right of her bed and flipped it on, being as careful as she could to not make any noise louder then need be. 'Like you've been so successful so far... Can't even keep you thoughts to your self at this point.'  
  
Once the room was illuminated just enough she returned to her last position and noticed something so small, but yet so beautiful lying on the floor just steps from the end of her bed. It was attached to a note, and a now quite mangled safety pin.  
  
'Safety Pin my a**, ok don't even go there... Breathe and think good thoughts...Yah a lot of good that will do'.  
  
She reached for the object and the note, just bending slightly at the knees and then started to return to a standing position. Every muscle in her back decided right then and there to let her know it disapproved.  
  
'Oh dear god...Either I'm getting old or this really is not my night'.  
  
Once Amanda had reached the comforts and warmth of her new down bed covers, she quickly retreated at least the bottom half of herself under neither and sighed. "Well at least something still feels good in my life, even it's only this", she said aloud as she fluffed the ends further over her waist.  
  
Noticing this must not be dream, she saw that the object and it's only way of explaining it's self, "The Note", was still lying in wait for her to give itself meaning and at least explain all the question piling up in the back of her mind.  
  
With in moment her first question was answered, as "The Note" now had voice as each fold unveiled its sender. 'That's Lee's handwriting...Gosh I'd know it anywhere... But how? And Why...' she then laughed at herself as soon as she realized how stupid those questions were, when simply reading it would answer everything she needed to know.  
  
The Note read:  
  
" My Sweet Juliet, (Oh my... did I just say that... Yah I know it's kind of cliché, but here goes nothing)  
  
I sit here beneath a painted sky of bright windows smaller and in greater many than people which dance this earth. Each window filled with life thou shall never understand, but my heart knows not one is sweeter than and more... more beautiful than this one life mere feet from my being...  
  
I fear our words broke our symphony and ever growing awareness when caution was tossed to the heavens great wind, twas not that it was not warranted... I feel pain, my Juliet, one I never felt be for. One you have awoke in me by teaching me to feel again, and to become awakened to something I knew not existed in my life...  
  
What I give thee, is a bit of my heart...It shines almost as beautiful as you and shall be placed over yours so we feel as one and vow not to stray out of these boundaries again"  
  
I love you Amanda King... And there for I forgive you. (Don't get me wrong, We Need to talk, but I could never hate anyone who has given me so much) Look out your window, and we'll make this work...  
  
Amanda felt more lost then she had ever felt in her life. How could he forgive her for breaking something both held dear: "Trust and Faith". She doubted his love for her, she accused him of not being faithful when she felt he was straying from her, and he forgave her. He opened a piece of himself she never knew existed, 'A piece he too never knew existed', till she opened his eye's with something more painful then a mere slap on the face.  
  
She doubted the only man she trust more then life, and the man she would give her life to protect.  
  
Amanda grasped each end of the chain and began to open it when she remembered the last word of his Note. 'Look out your window, and we'll make this work'. She folded her hand tightly around the necklace, holding on to it for dear life, and found her way out of her haven of warmth. Amanda then grabbed her red flannel, pulled on a pair of wooly socks, and opened the window before her.  
  
He did not lie to her; there he sat slightly bundled in a jacket not near warm enough for this time of year. He appeared to be lost in thought, and shivering.  
  
Amanda gently closed her window, and decided it was time to be the one with the 'sneak attack' for a change. She tiptoed downstairs and quietly made her way out the back door. She knew just the warmth of her hands on his ice cold face would be more of a welcoming then anything else.  
  
She kneeled just behind him and smoothed her right hand along his soft cheek. 'My gosh, he's so cold...How long has been waiting for me?' With only love in her heart and quick motherly instincts, she shifted to in front of him, so his deep gaze into 'No Where', met him somewhere. Inside her soul, were he belonged.  
  
She then placed his symbol of love and forgiveness in her pocket and from this still kneeling position, grabbed both hands and began warmings his fingers as she lead him into the house.  
  
No longer did she care if Mother walked down those stair, all she cared was that the man she loved was like ice beneath her touch, and her attention was what he needed more then anything.  
  
Once they reached the couch, Amanda urged him to sit, and sat down along with him. She grabbed a blanket just a few inches to her right and placed it around him. Every stroke of her hands messaging the bitter cold out of his, she moved closer till she was nose to nose. Her eyes and her gaze so deep he would have had to been dead not to feel it. Her lips perked up in a smile and her hand began caressing his cheeks.  
  
Instantly his awareness of her awoke with such life, his eyes became the hazel she knew and loved, and her smile was now mirrored on her face. No words were said or needed to be spoken. She handed him the necklace he gave her and turned her back to him, slowly pulling her hair out of the way. Lee read her every move, unclasped the necklace, and placed it were it belonged. Amanda then turned to face him once more, and as if time slowed only for them, she tilted her head just slightly to the left. Her fingers lay carefully on each side of his face and her thumbs caressed him just below his cheekbones.  
  
She then let out a relaxing breath, and leaned closer then she's ever been to him. For this time it was her turn to return the surprise and throwing all caution to that damning wind. She kissed him, so gentle, but so deep that he knew then and there, her intentions were clear, and moving on is exactly what they just did.  
  
(The end... ) 


End file.
